Shattered Dreams
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: What begins as one of the best days turns into the most horrible.It's one July afternoon that their worlds are shattered.Rachel and Blaine froze as they saw the look in Pucks eyes.It was too late.Finchel-Klaine-Puckleberry.A story of love lost and gained.
1. It All Seemed Like a Nightmare

My eyes slowly flutter open, looking around the small dark room I wonder if it had all been a dream. It sure seemed like a dream, a nightmare at times. _But it all seemed so real?_ I think to myself. I hear a shuffling noise from the corner and smile to myself sitting up quickly. I look to the corner expecting to see my husband trying but failing to creep in quietly after a late night practice but am greeted by something completely different. Not a door but a recliner by a window, where another familiar face sleeps soundly.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I lie back slowly. _I'm not at home; I'm in the hospital. _Memories of the past nine months quickly fill my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and open them again to make sure it's real. As I look around the room to try and make things out, I see the four people who'd saved me both physically and mentally.

A tear absently falls down my cheek as I look over them; each had been through so much. They are the strongest people I have ever met. We had each seen each other in times of happiness, denial, pain, depression, hope, love and much more these past nine months. Somehow we all made it here in one piece. Losing a loved one is the most painful experience someone can go through. Especially when that person is you're best friend, husband, or father. We had each unfortunately learned that first hand.

I look over each of them, stopping at the little girl peacefully sleeping in her father's warm arms on the small coach. _My baby will never have that._ I then quickly glance to the small crib near the wall, _my baby_. I stand up slowly trying not to wake the others, tiptoeing towards the crib. I smile knowing what lies in it, but am taken back when it's empty. I gasp, trying to think, _where's my baby? Is there something wrong? I—_. My panicked thoughts are interrupted by a small whimper from the corner. I look back to the recliner and find him, in the arms of the familiar faced man. The man stirs awake and looks at me.

We both smile at one another.

"He was crying earlier," he says cradling my tiny baby tightly. The sight is still funny to me, a tough guy with a weakness for babies. "Blaine and Abby had finally passed out. You were snoring like a grizzly. So I took the liberty of getting this guy here back to sleep," he whispers finishing it off with one of those million dollar smiles.

"I do not snore like a grizzly Noah," I say as he stands and brings the little bundle to me.

"Oh yes you do. Believe me, the four of us had a full on conversation about it earlier," he says as I take the bundle in my arms beginning to slowly cradle him back and forth.

"No you didn't," I laugh, "Abby would never do that, she loves me," I comment sticking my tongue out.

"She's a pretty good actress, just like her dad," he quickly corrects himself, "Well I mean dads."

And then silence, reality seeps back into our minds as we remember two people are missing from this picture.

"You know…" he starts slowly, "He already looks like him," Noah says looking down at the sleeping boy.

I stutter slightly, "I— I know. I wish he could have been here. He knew it was going to be a boy," I laugh lightly, "We made a bet the day I told him I was pregnant. I insisted that we not 'bet' on the sex of our unborn child, but you know Finn. If it was a girl, we'd go to New York and see at least 4 musicals on Broadway," I laugh remembering how Finn had thought it up all by himself.

"And if it was a boy?" Noah asks smirking.

"If it was a boy… we… we'd go on a road trip. Just the three of us, our little family," I don't even realize I'm crying until I feel Noah leading me to the hospital bed and helping me sit down.

I wipe my eyes as my breathing begins to become controllable again.

"I m— miss him… s— so much," I hiccup trying to settle down, leaning my head against Noah's chest as he sits next to me.

"I know, I miss him too," he coos softly, "We all do. It's a shame this little guy won't get to meet him. But we'll get through it together. You've got the four of us."

I want to thank him for the billionth time but I can't. Words won't form, thoughts won't stay still. I simply lean closer into his embrace

I want to thank all of them, but I know that even if I could get a coherent sentence out at the moment, there is no thank you big enough in the world. Nine months ago we were _close_ but nothing like today. I think the only way for you to truly understand is by starting at the beginning. July of last year…


	2. Holy Grilled Cheeses

…**Nine months earlier…**

I stood at the stove humming a random tune I'd heard earlier today. Flipping the sandwich in the pan quite skillfully if I don't say so myself, I smile inwardly.

Swaying to the non-existent music I made a second sandwich as I felt two arms creep around my waist.

I yelp in surprise but then realize who it is.

"Fi—nn!" I laugh trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. "Put me down!"

"Well hello to you too," he says sarcastically.

"Seriously, unless you_ enjoy _eating burnt grilled cheese for dinner," I say as he quickly sits me down kissing my cheek.

"Well when you put it that way," he jokes leaning against the counter, "How did you know I wanted grilled cheese?" he smiles.

"When do you not want grilled cheese for dinner. If you had it your way you'd probably eat it for every meal," I smirked.

"Oh—h a guy can dream," he says going to the fridge.

I laugh flipping the second grilled cheese showing off.

"You flip that grilled cheese!" he hollers getting a beer out.

I roll my eyes getting plates out.

After a few seconds I realize Finn is staring at me, unopened beer in hand, leaning against the counter.

"What?" I laugh awkwardly, "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

He smiles goofily, "No. I just couldn't help it. Did I mention how beautiful you look today Rach?"

"Only about a hundred times," I blush putting the grilled cheese on a plate and handing it to him.

He takes it and sits it on the counter.

"Seriously Rach. There's something about you these past few weeks."

"Really?" I smile as he moves a stray piece of hair from my face.

"You're always so happy, I mean you were happy before, it's not like you were unhappy or grumpy or anything. Though sometimes I think that if I forget something you'll kill me or no I—"

I stop him the best way I can. He's silenced as I reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. Nothing crazy, but enough to save him from further embarrassment.

"Thank you," he says breathlessly as we part.

"You're welcome," I wink, "Now come on, foods getting cold."

I begin to pick up our plates to move them to the table but he stops me.

"Foods not going anywhere, come here," he says putting the plates down again and wrapping his arms around me.

"You okay?" I laugh awkwardly; Finn never neglects a good plate of food.

"Mhmmm," he mumbles resting his head on mine.

"You sure?" I ask after a few more silent seconds go by.

"Can't a husband hug his wife?" he says sweetly.

I snuggle in closer; _I love this man so much_, I think to myself.

"You're exhausted hmm?" I say rubbing circles on his back.

He lets out a sigh; _I'll take that as a yes_.

"Come on, we'll eat on the couch and you can tell me a—ll about it," I say reluctantly leaving his embrace.

"But you don't like eating in the living room. You always say it—"

I interrupt, "Nope, I want to tonight. Come on pl—ease," I say using my best puppy dog face.

He grabbed both plates following me to the living room. I gladly relaxed into the couch as he handed me my plate, "Why thank you hubbie," I smile.

He then headed back to the kitchen. I raise my eyebrow wondering what he's doing, half of me waiting in anticipation and the other half worrying about Finn being alone in the kitchen.

"Finn baby what are you doing?" I ask.

I hear glass and the fridge opening and closing. Finn comes through the walkway doing his best to saunter back to the couch, "Drinks m'lady," he says handing me a glass of milk.

I do my best not to laugh, between the sauntering and cheesy grin on his face at the moment it's hard. "What?" he ask innocently as if he did nothing, sitting down next to me.

"Oh—h nothing," I laughing finally taking a bite of my sandwich.

Finn takes a bit and then relaxes back into the couch, mumbling with his mouth full, "Holy grilled cheeses!"

"It's just grilled cheese Finn," I say taking another bite.

"No it's not," he said matter of factly, "It's the best freaking grilled cheese on the planet," he says still munching.

"You say that every time," I joke.

"Well I mean it every time!" he says happily eating away.

I roll my eyes as I relax back too. A comfortable silence filled the air as we sat eating our _'best freaking grilled cheeses on the planet'_.

I was brought out of my daze when Finn put his arm around me pulling me close, "Fi—nn," I half choke trying to sit back up.

"What?" he smirks.

"I'm still eating," I say gesturing to the small bit of my sandwich.

He groaned letting me up watching me as I finish the last bite. He then quickly pulls me close again the second I put my plate down.

I jump a little bit because he pulls me so fast. I'm now looking up at him, my head on his chest.

"Somebody's rambunctious tonight," I smirk.

"Oh you have no idea," he jokes moving us quickly so that we're both lying on the couch laughing uncontrollably. He kisses me blissfully and then begins tickling me crazily.

We're almost wrestling laughing, "Honey, p—please! Sto—" I can't even speak.

"Not until you say it!" he grins still tickling.

I'm laughing so hard it hurts, "I love y—you!" I laugh as we roll off the couch laughing the hardest we ever have.

"Love you too babe," he says out of breath still trying to stop laughing as do my best to roll us over.

"Oh no I'm not done with you," he jokes flipping us back over quickly. Completely forgetting about the coffee table until he's reminded with a loud bang.

"Oh my god!" I say trying not to laugh as he rolls to his side holding his head laughing.

"Who put that there?" he tries to joke wincing.

"Oh love," I say sitting up on my elbow and gently cupping his face with my free hand, "You are… such a dork," I say breaking into another laughing fit.

"And you know you love it. It's one of the reasons you married me," he smirks.

"Oh is it?" I laugh.

"Yes, well that and my amazingly sexy good looks and award winning personality," he chirps.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say sexy before," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes I have!" he says suddenly forgetting about his head and sneaking in closer, "I always say it. About you," he says beginning to lean in.

And then right as we are about to kiss… I'm attacked by yet another uncontrollable laughing attack falling to the ground covering my mouth.

"Rach—el," Finn asks confused, "Baby are you… feeling alright?"

Not able to speak, I simply nod yes.

"You sure? You've been acting kinda funny today," he asks quietly smiling.

"I'm amazing! Better than ever!" I laugh smiling.

He thinks intently for a moment, "Oh—h did you have some wine with the girls again earlier?" he winks.

"No! No! I can't!" I smile.

"Why?" he asks confused, "You love wine and that's okay," he says trying to get up.

"No Finn I can't drink it for a few months," I hint trying to pull him back down.

"Why? Did they run out of your favorite find? I'll search for it if you want," he says innocently.

"Oh my goodness Finn! You are so oblivious sometimes!" I laugh taking his face in my hands. He just stares at me not really knowing what I mean. "Finn!" I smile widely, "I'm pregnant!"

Shock takes over Finn's face and he doesn't speak for a good 30 seconds.

"But… how?"

"Don't be naïve you exactly how!" I laugh.

"But I thought the doctors said it was impossible. They said that after last time there was only a 9—"

"A 9.6% chance," I smile as tears begin leaving my eyes.

"How far along are you?" he asks quickly looking to my stomach.

"9 weeks," I laugh.

His eyes shoot up to mine, "9 weeks? That the same as…" he trailed off quietly looking away.

"They said it's gonna be okay this time," I say bringing his face to mine.

After staring into my eyes he realizes how completely serious I am.

"We're gonna have a baby," he says almost incoherently. I nodded slowly. "We're gonna have a baby," he said a little louder. He then puts his hands on my face gently, "We're gonna have a baby!" he says almost crying.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I laugh as he leans in kissing me passionately. We could simply stay in this moment forever. Tangled up on the living room floor between the couch and the coffee table making out like teenagers all over again because this is the happiest moment of our lives.


	3. Meet the AndersonHummel's

**...Blaine's POV…**

I'm not two feet in the door before I hear a shriek, "DADDY!" the hazel eyed angel screams almost tackling me down.

"Hey monkey!" I say as she latches onto my leg hugging it tightly. I let out a laugh trying to begin walking towards the dinning room with her still attached.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" I hear coming from upstairs.

I smile inwardly trying not to laugh as I finally limb into the dinning room sitting the takeout I'd picked up on the table.

I look down at Abby who is now almost cutting off circulation from my leg. She looks up, quickly realizing my hands are free and immediately lets go.

"Up, Up!" she giggles stretching hers arms up towards me, "Ple—ase!"

I laugh swooping her up swiftly as she starts bouncing, "Papa and me are al—l packed!" she grinned.

"Oh really," I smile, "What about me?" I joke.

"Oh Papa packed for you too. He said you never pack right anyway," she said brightly.

I laughed easily seeing him say that, "Are you excited?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Uh huh!" she giggles nodding her head quickly.

"I don't think you're very excited," I say nonchalantly.

"Yes I am!"

We're interrupted by one adorable frustrated husband of mine yelling upstairs, "Nina, it's simple! All you do is put her laundry in the closet across from the staircase and put the book on the table with the flowers on it. Easy as that!..."

Abby and I try not to laugh sneaking over to the hallway knowing that he'll come _storming_ down the stairs any moment. We peak our heads around the corner and are not surprised to see him pacing back and forth at the top of the staircase.

"For the love of Gaga you won't even see her!…" he says gesturing wildly.

Abby is doing her best to keep silent, using both to hands to cover her mouth as she laughs.

He rolls his eyes stopping at the top of the stairs and beginning to walk down them not seeing us at first, "… I know, I know. Remember I was her assistant before you…" He looks up halfway down the stairs, stopping as he sees us.

I laugh whipping us around the corner back into the dinning room.

"You think he saw us?" I mock whispered.

Abby quickly nodded, yes, while giggling quietly.

"Shhhh, I don't think he did," I said sarcastically.

"Nina you'll do fine," he says before we hear his phone slide shut.

"Shhhhh," I laugh trying to be sneaky, "Let's get 'em," I wink.

She winks back adorably as I let her down and we sneak back around the corner.

Abby jumps around it first yelling, "Rawr!"

"Boo!" I say jumping behind her.

"Ahhh!" Abby hollers jumping slightly, looking up at me.

"It wasn't supposed to scare you, it was supposed to scare him," I say jokingly.

Kurt stands at the bottom of the stairs, arms crosses while smirking and looking anything but scared.

Abby giggled as I swooped her back up into my arms.

"Is that all you two got?" Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

"No," Abby says simply, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, we'll get you when you least expect it," I say topping it off with an over the top evil laugh going into the dinning room, "Laugh with me darling," I say looking down at Abby as she does her best evil laugh.

"Well can you wait till after dinner because I'm_ starving_," Kurt laughs following us.

"I think we can do that," I say sarcastically before sitting Abby down as she runs to her seat at the table.

"Oh thank you," Kurt says back sarcastically.

Abby is already almost on the table taking boxes from the takeout bag quickly.

"Somebody's hungry," I laugh going over and helping her.

"Starving," she joked jumping up and down in her chair, "Can I have juice, ple—ase?"

"Yes, yes," I say trying to settle her down in her seat, "Capri Sun?"

She simply nods her head as quickly as she can.

I laugh inwardly going into the kitchen to find Kurt getting plates.

"Hello there," I say wrapping my arms around his wait from behind, "Come here often?" I joke.

"You're in an amazing mood," he laughed sitting the plates down and turning around in my arms as we share a short yet blissful kiss.

"I'm excited," I smile widely.

"About what?" he laughs.

"Vacation," I say simply.

"You've been on _vacation_ for two weeks," he laughs rolling his eyes.

"But tomorrow we get to go _on_ vacation. I still think we should have drove," I smirked.

"Why? So you could have rented a station wagon, piled us all in and sang al—l the way from New York to Lima? I love you but not that much," he says slipping away and picking up the plates.

I quickly grab Abby's juice and two waters from the fridge and follow him.

"Come on it would have been fun!" I laugh throwing my hands up.

"Blaine, honey, if we did that we'd be on the cover of every magazine, '_Anderson-Hummel trio seen gallivanting through the states singing along—'_"

"Just like the Griswold's!" I add teasingly.

He stops in his tracks right by Abby and looks at me pointing, "No," he says frustrated, "You—" and throws his hands up.

Abby giggles as Kurt looks down at her, "Oh you think this is funny? I'm glad somebody does," he teases.

"Awww you know I'm just kidding," I go over giving Abby her juice and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"I know, I know," he rolls his eyes going to sit down.

"You look funny when you're frustrated Papa," Abby says cutely as I go to sit down.

"What? I am _not_ frustrated sweetie," Kurt says opening up a takeout box.

"You were earlier," she says sipping on her juice while Kurt made her plate.

"Ab—by he wasn't frustrated," I say looking at her knowingly, I then wink at her and she grins.

"Thank you," Kurt says letting out a breathe smiling and passing Abby her plate.

"Besides, when you're frustrated you don't look _funny,_ you look _adorable_," I smirk putting my hand on his back.

"You're _funny_, _hilarious_ actually, I'm just _dying_ of laughter," he says straight-faced.

"Alright, I'm sorry I couldn't help it," I laugh.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Abby says with her mouth full.

"Yes," I say almost choking on my drink.

"Papa said I can sit by the window again like last time!" she said happily.

"He did," I said pretending to be surprised.

I then look over at Kurt who is happily eating his Chinese food much more than usual. Savoring each bite and smiling widely. He looks up to catch me looking, "What?" he asks, "I'm savoring this because I know it's the last dinner we'll eat this week that doesn't consist of pizza or Finn's terrifying barbeque adventures," he says mock cringing.

"Last time Uncle Finn almost caught on fire!" Abby said lighting up.

"Yes baby I was there remember?" Kurt laughs, "Though someone _else_" he motions to me, "probably doesn't remember it_ that_ well," he smirked.

"I remember it… _mostly_," I laugh taking a bite. I may have been a slightly intoxicated during that little adventure…

"You were fun—ny Daddy!" Abby giggled, "You, and Uncle Finn, and Uncle Puck!"

"Oh—h yes they were," Kurt winked at me, "If only the paparazzi would have seen that one."

"TMZ would have loved it," I laughed, "I can see it now," I say mocking Kurt from moments ago, "_Colts star players and day-time soap opera star try EXTREME BARBEQUING!_" I say watching Abby laugh uncontrollably.

The three of us laugh continuing to eat and all I can do is look around the table thinking about how lucky I am. A beautiful house in New York, an amazing job, being married to the love of my life, and a beautiful four year old daughter. I love my life and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world…

_**Well hellllooooo there everybody! Hope you like it so far! Just wanted to let you know that the best chapters are yet to come. The next one's will be from Kurt and Finn's Points of Views which will help move the story along. I'll try update again soon :D**_


End file.
